The first day
by Brizzle
Summary: The gang returns to school after summer. Will X.A.N.A. really return? Can Od fend off an unexpected attack? Will Scorch succumb to the virus? What will Yumi say about Ulrich's secret? R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

The First Day chapter 1: Return to School  
  
Od sighed as he sat in the back seat of his car. He had fond memories of his summer but, now it was over. He didn't really want to go back to school, even though he knew his friends would be waiting.  
  
"Dad, can we please go home!" Od asked.  
  
"No Od. Don't be ridiculous."  
  
Od let out a long sigh. He had enjoyed his summer so much he didn't want to go back. He and Scorch became good friends and spent most of the summer together. Yumi came over a lot too because of how close she lived. Occasionally Ulrich would come over too.  
  
One thing bothered Od though. He hadn't heard or contacted Jeremy or Aelita all summer. They must've been real busy. Od decided. Real busy dating Od thought with a grin.  
  
"We're here!" Od's dad called as they pulled in front of the school. Od grabbed his suitcase from the car, gave his dad a wave goodbye, then set out in search of his friends.  
  
He looked around and finally caught a glimpse of one of his friends. As he started running he ran right into Sissy.  
  
"Hey watch where your going OD" Sissy said putting an emphasis on his name.  
  
"Shut up." said Od, in no mood to tolerate Sissy today.  
  
He pushed Sissy out of the way and ran right up to Yumi.  
  
"Hey Yumi!" he said with a big grin.  
  
Yumi smiled back and said "Hey Od! How was your summer?"  
  
"Good." Od responded. "I hung out with you guys most of the time."  
  
"Yeah... So you seen the others yet?"  
  
"No. Let's go look for them."  
  
Yumi and Od set out in search for their other friends. It wasn't to long before they found Scorch and Ulrich sitting under a tree talking.  
  
"Hey Yumi! Hey Od!" Scorch said happily.  
  
"Hey Yumi." Ulrich replied quietly. "Hey Od"  
  
The friends conversed about their summer for a while until Od pointed something out.  
  
"Hey where's Jeremy and Aelita?" Od asked.  
  
"I didn't get a call from either of them all summer." Ulrich said.  
  
"Well Aelita was living with you right Yumi?" Scorch asked  
  
"Yeah... I barely saw any of her though..." said Yumi.  
  
"Maybe they were having to much fun dating." Od said, voicing his thoughts aloud.  
  
"Od!" Yumi said  
  
"What? You know they like each other..."  
  
"Maybe that is what they're doing." Scorch said. "I do have a question to ask Jeremy... There is something wrong with me. I think an after effect of Lyoko or something."  
  
"What is it?" asked Od  
  
"I don't want to get you guys worked up over it..."  
  
"Just tell us." said Ulrich. "If it's a big deal we should know. We are your friends after all."  
  
"Well..." said Scorch hesitant. "I've been having nightmares."  
  
"That's it?" said Od.  
  
"No... Dreams about X.A.N.A. I've been dreaming about X.A.N.A. plotting on how to break the barriers into the real world... He's been plotting against us... planning new ways to attack. I already told Jeremy about this before summer was over and Jeremy got really worked up about it. He said he'd call me but he never did... and I could never reach him."  
  
"You did seem kinda weird over the summer." Yumi said. "And speaking of weird where were you all summer Ulrich? I barely saw you."  
  
"I was...busy." Ulrich said.  
  
Yumi couldn't help but feel he was hiding something from her...  
  
"Look at the time!" Scorch yelled. "We gotta get our rooms in order. I'll room with Jeremy."  
  
"Me and Od will room together." Ulrich said.  
  
"And I'll room with Aelita." Yumi said.  
  
"Your staying at school this time?" Od asked.  
  
"Yeah." Yumi replied.  
  
Then the group of friends rushed into school to get their rooms ready.


	2. Rampage and Heartbreak

The First Day chapter 2: Rampage and Heartbreak  
  
Scorch sat on his bed and let out a long sigh. Where the hell was Jeremy? It was nine at night and he was starting to worry. What if Jeremy didn't show up? What if the dreams continued...  
  
Scorch didn't want to fall asleep for fear of his nightmares so, he sat on his bed and waited for Jeremy. Maybe he went to help Aelita unpack her stuff first. I should call Yumi and see if they're there.  
  
Scorch picked up the phone and dialed. Yumi answered but not in her usually cheery tone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Yumi, Are Jeremy and Aelita there?" Scorch asked.  
  
"Yeah they just got here. Jeremy is on his way over."  
  
All of the sudden Scorch felt a strange sensation in his body. From his toes slowly creeping up his legs, his body began to go numb. He then felt as though there was a presence in his body. It was X.A.N.A.  
  
Slowly X.A.N.A. started to take over more and more of Scorch's body. Scorch couldn't move, he couldn't think. He felt as though he was trapped in a black hole. Everything was dark, cold and silent.  
  
He felt X.A.N.A.'s anger pulsing through him. He felt as though he had become X.A.N.A. Scorch knew he had lost control. There was nothing he could do about it.  
  
Jeremy walked down the hall, happy to be back at school and finally getting to see his friends after he was so busy over the summer. He walked down the hall and found the door labeled C23... It was already open.  
  
When Jeremy looked inside he saw the room was a mess. Great. He thought I get a messy roommate. Then he saw Scorch laying on his bed.  
  
"Hey Scorch!" he called out cheerfully.  
  
Scorch stood up and turned to Jeremy, malice showing in his eyes. Scorch raised a metal pipe. He slowly walked towards Jeremy.  
  
"Scorch what are you doing?!"  
  
Scorch raised the pipe and smiled evily.  
  
"X.A.N.A...." Jeremy said. "It's you!"  
  
Scorch lowered the pipe.  
  
"Long time no see genius. I wasn't expecting you'd find me out."  
  
"But... you... what did you do to Scorch? Is this a clone or what?"  
  
"Ha. Einstein's stumped for once. Well I'll tell you cause there's nothing you can do about it anyway. Before you locked me out of the real world and transported Scorch back to reality I infected him with a virus."  
  
"A virus? But, Why?"  
  
"I infected Scorch with a virus for several purposes. I chose Scorch because he's the only one who wouldn't notice if I infected him. The virus connects me to Scorch and lets me control him. If he had the mental strength he could control me too but, as I was saying. I can now use a computer to destroy the barriers keeping me in Lyoko."  
  
"I knew you would come back... Me and Aelita prepared for your return over the summer."  
  
"No amount of preparation will help if you die."  
  
The pipe whipped around and smacked Jeremy hard in the head. He blacked out before he even hit the ground.  
  
"Pathetic human..."  
  
Yumi sat up awake in her room, not able to fall asleep. In the bed next to her she could hear Aelita's contented breathing. She wished she too could sleep and be content but something bothered her... Ulrich seemed a little strange and distant from her.  
  
She sat there trying to decide whether or not to call Ulrich. It was almost ten he was probably asleep. Maybe he and Od were staying up late playing videogames as they usually did. I should call him she decided.  
  
She picked up her phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello?" Ulrich said in a sort of sleepy voice.  
  
"Ulrich I'm glad your awake. I wanna know why you were acting weird this afternoon."  
  
"Yumi..." There was a long pause.  
  
"Ulrich just tell me the truth." Yumi had a hard time saying this. She could sense something bad was going to happen. He was stalling. There was something he didn't want to tell her.  
  
"I didn't want to... at first but then... I started to like her..."  
  
It was another girl. Yumi felt as though someone just ripped her stomach out. On the verge of breaking into tears she asked.  
  
"Who was it Ulrich?" 


	3. XANA vs Od

The First Day chapter 3: X.A.N.A. vs. Od  
  
X.A.N.A. casually walked down the hallway inside Scorch's body. He still carried the pipe which had a small bloodstain from where he had smacked Jeremy in the face.  
  
Now I'll break the barriers that seal me in Lyoko. X.A.N.A. thought to himself. He walked over to the doors of the library, gripped the pipe tight with both hands and smashed it down on the doors handle. It broke off easily and clattered to the ground. X.A.N.A. then kicked the door down and strolled into the library.  
  
He sat at the nearest computer and quickly got to work. After a few minutes he heard foot steps coming towards him. He turned around to see Jim standing in the doorway.  
  
"Scorch! What do you think you're doing!?" Jim yelled.  
  
"Whatever the hell I want to do." X.A.N.A. replied as he stood up and held the pipe like a bat. "I advise you to leave now before I make you regret the day you were born."  
  
"Scorch... don't be hasty..." Jim took a step back. "You hurt me and you'll be in big trouble."  
  
"So what?" X.A.N.A. began to approach Jim. He raised the pipe over his head.  
  
At this Jim broke and ran. Jim was very confused as to why Scorch would break into the library and then threaten him. Jim quickly ran to the principle's office so he could tell him of the situation. X.A.N.A. simply returned to the computer to finish his work.  
  
"Ulrich! Did you hear that?" Od asked. Ulrich didn't respond he was still on the phone with Yumi. Ulrich sounded upset...  
  
But that noise. Od couldn't ignore that noise. Then he heard Jim and Scorch's voices. Then Jim said something about Scorch hurting him.  
  
"Ulrich I'm gonna go check it out. Be right back!" Od quickly opened the door and disappeared around the corner.  
  
As Od approached the library he saw the battered door on the ground. He stepped over it and walked into the quiet dark library. He saw a computer on. He walked over to it, to turn it off when, all of the sudden, the lights turned on, revealing Scorch standing by the light switch.  
  
"Scorch what the hell have you been doing?!"  
  
"Well if it isn't Od... Recognize me?"  
  
"Of course I do Scorch. Now answer me, what the hell have you been doing?"  
  
"I'm not Scorch..."  
  
"Ha ha real funny Scorch..."  
  
As Od said this X.A.N.A.'s symbol appeared on Scorches head.  
  
"X.A.N.A.!!! It's you!"  
  
"Took you long enough to figure that one out dumb ass."  
  
"What're you doing in Scorch's body?" Od balled his fists ready to fight.  
  
"Just breaking the barriers keeping me in Lyoko. I also thought that while I'm in here I might as well kill you and your friends."  
  
"X.A.N.A.! I'll stop you right now."  
  
"If your willing to sacrifice Scorch then go ahead. Be my guest. It doesn't matter the barriers are gone already and I took care of Jeremy too."  
  
"You mean...you..."  
  
"Yes. Jeremy is dead."  
  
"Are you sure about that X.A.N.A.?" Jeremy's voice called out as he walked into the library.  
  
"Jeremy I thought he actually got you." Od said.  
  
"Nah. He did knock me out though."  
  
"Enough talk" X.A.N.A. yelled.  
  
"I agree." Od said as he ran towards X.A.N.A.  
  
He swung out hard with his right arm. His fist sank into X.A.N.A.'s cheek and sent him flying into a book case.  
  
"You had enough?" Od asked.  
  
X.A.N.A. stood up and wiped the blood from his lip. He then picked up a heavy book and threw it at Od.  
  
The book hit Od hard in the cheek. The edge of the book sliced Od's cheek wide open.  
  
"ARGH!" Od cried out in pain, blood dripping down to his chin. Od stood up and prepared to attack, even though his wound was still bleeding.  
  
He charged at X.A.N.A. and tried to trip him, but X.A.N.A. jumped and landed a kick hard in his face.  
  
Od screamed in pain once more as blood from a new wound ran down his face. He was feeling a little dizzy but still stood up refusing to give up.  
  
"Od! I'll help too!" Jeremy called out.  
  
Together they fought X.A.N.A. with everything they had, but every attack they launched was thwarted by X.A.N.A.'s quick movements and powerful attacks. Minutes later neither Od nor Jeremy could move. They were both exhausted, battered, and bloodied.  
  
"Well you two were no challenge." X.A.N.A. said with a smile. "Time to finish this."  
  
X.A.N.A. walked over to the two friends and picked Od up by the throat. As Od gasped for breath his grip tightened.  
  
I have to do something! Jeremy thought to himself. I.... can't move where's Ulrich? Or Yumi? Or Aelita? Od's gonna die!

"Well..." Ulrich said sadly. "It's a long story..."  
  
"Ulrich I'm sick of your excuses." Yumi said tears running down her cheeks. "I thought we had something special..."  
  
"Yumi..."  
  
"It's over Ulrich." She said with a sob. "Nothing you can say or do will get us back together."  
  
"... I'm sorry."  
  
"......so am I." Yumi said as she hung up the phone and threw herself down onto her bed.  
  
Then she heard Jeremy screaming for help. 


	4. Aftermath

The First Day chapter 4: Aftermath  
  
The whole school had heard Jeremy cry for help.  
  
The principle and Jim were running towards the library. Yumi got there first though. She walked in and saw Scorch with a hold around Od's neck.  
  
"Scorch is being controlled by X.A.N.A.!" Jeremy called out when he saw Yumi.  
  
X.A.N.A. threw Od to the ground and turned around. "Why? Why can't I finish one of you off without another one showing up?" X.A.N.A. glared at Yumi. "So you want to save your friends eh?" X.A.N.A. could sense Yumi's emotional distress. He saw a tear roll down her cheek.  
  
"Just let them go." Yumi said.  
  
"Or what?" X.A.N.A. replied.  
  
"Just let them go. I don't want to fight you."  
  
"No you don't. You'd go down in a second."  
  
As Yumi and X.A.N.A. talked Jeremy crawled towards X.A.N.A. being as quiet as possible. He held the pipe in his hand. He stood up just as X.A.N.A. turned around.  
  
"THIS IS FOR KNOCKING ME OUT!"  
  
Jeremy whipped the pipe across X.A.N.A.'s face. X.A.N.A. was instantly knocked out and as Scorch hit the ground he returned to himself.  
  
"Nice hit Jeremy." Od said in a raspy voice. "Do you know how to get the virus out of Scorch so this won't happen again?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I know a way. Oh! And Yumi thanks for..." Jeremy's voice trailed off when he saw that Yumi had already left.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Od asked.  
  
"I don't know... but she didn't seem like herself..."  
  
"Weird..."  
  
"We'll worry about her later. Od help me carry Scorch to our room before the principle shows up."  
  
Od and Jeremy swiftly lifted Scorch up and dashed through the door. They barely avoided being caught by the principle and Jim. As they rushed up the stairs they saw a group of students going towards the library to see what caused all the noise. Most of the students walked by with out noticing either of them. Then to Od's dismay Sissy took notice of the two of them and came over to talk to them.  
  
"What happened to you three?" She asked, noticing their multiple injuries.  
  
"Get lost." Od said. Sissy was the last person he wanted to talk to right now.  
  
"I wasn't asking you Od! I was asking Jeremy."  
  
"Uh... We fell down the stairs." Jeremy lied quickly. "And Scorch hit his head and blacked out."  
  
"Really? Well... Tell Ulrich I said hi!" and with that Sissy left.  
  
"Ha. Good things she's got no brains or she would've known you were lying." Said Od  
  
"Yeah" laughed Jeremy.  
  
"I feel sorry for Ulrich. He has to deal with her constantly." Od said with a smile.  
  
Od and Jeremy carried their fallen friend carefully up the stairs. When they reached the room Jeremy and Scorch shared, they put him down on his bead.  
  
"Whew. Scorch should stop eating so much..." Od said, exhausted from his fight against X.A.N.A. and carrying Scorch up two flights of stairs.  
  
"Coming from you that's funny." Jeremy said. "You eat more then Scorch eats in a week!"  
  
"Ha ha very funny. Just get that damn virus outta Scorch. I've had enough X.A.N.A. attacks for one day."  
  
"Okay... I think I can find a way to deactivate the virus. Before Scorch knocked me out, my computer found some sorta Nano virus inside of Scorch. I have a program that can destroy those Nano creatures."  
  
Jeremy then began to type quickly on his laptop. Od looked on as Jeremy typed stuff that Od could barely keep up with, let alone understand. Soon Jeremy stood up and announced:  
  
"Done. X.A.N.A. will never control Scorch again."  
  
"That's good, now can we all just get some sleep."  
  
Jeremy smiled. "Okay Od. Tell Ulrich what happened before you go to sleep."  
  
"I'll tell him in the morning. G'night Einstein."  
  
"Cya in the morning Od."  
  
The next day...  
  
Scorch sat up with a start and stretched. What happened? He couldn't remember anything that happened last night. All that he could remember is X.A.N.A. attacking his brain.  
  
"Good morning Scorch." Came Jeremy's voice from nearby.  
  
"Jeremy! What happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you... It's a long story..."  
  
Yumi lay awake in her bed. It was morning but she didn't feel like she could get up. She felt sick... Aelita yawned and stretched next to her.  
  
"Good morning Yumi!" Aelita said cheerful as always.  
  
Yumi didn't answer. She just turned over so she didn't have to look at her. Aelita instantly sensed that something was wrong. She walked over and sat on Yumi's bed and asked.  
  
"What's wrong Yumi?"  
  
"I don't...want to talk about it."  
  
"You'll feel better if you do."  
  
Yumi sighed. She knew Aelita was right, but she didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to feel the pain anymore.  
  
"Please just tell me Yumi." Aelita put her hand on Yumi's shoulder to comfort her.  
  
Yumi turned over to face Aelita, sighed and said. "Okay I'll tell you."  
  
"So... I did all that?" Scorch asked.  
  
"Yes." Jeremy replied. "You broke into the library and threatened Jim, not to mention nearly killed Od."  
  
"Will...will this happen again?" Scorch asked fearfully.  
  
"No. X.A.N.A.'s nano viruses are gone."  
  
"Well that's a relief. You guys aren't mad at me are you?"  
  
"No. It's not your fault X.A.N.A. was controlling you."  
  
"Good. Now let's get something to eat! I'm starved!!!"  
  
Typical Scorch thought Jeremy. He's just like Od, a walking stomach.  
  
"Sure let's go get breakfast." Jeremy said with a smile.  
  
The two friends walked towards the cafeteria talking when they were confronted by Jim.  
  
"And where do you think you're going Scorch?" Jim asked menacingly.  
  
"To breakfast..." Scorch said nervously. Scorch could tell that he was in big trouble for what X.A.N.A. did in his body.  
  
"No you're going to see the principle for threatening me and breaking into the library. NOW GO!" he yelled.  
  
"Just go Scorch. Meet us in the cafeteria when you get out." Jeremy whispered.  
  
"Fine I'm going." Said Scorch and he stormed off in the direction of the principle's office.  
  
X.A.N.A. had better not get me suspended Scorch thought to himself.  
  
Jeremy walked alone to the cafeteria, thinking about Scorch and hoping that he doesn't get suspended or worse... expelled.  
  
His thoughts quickly ended when he heard Od calling him. He quickly found where Od was sitting and walked over.  
  
"Hey Einstein! Glad to see someone sane this morning." Od said with a grin.  
  
"What are you talking about Od?"  
  
"I think Ulrich's lost it."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well look over there." Od pointed in the direction of the breakfast line.  
  
Jeremy quickly scanned the crowd and saw what Od was pointing at. Ulrich...and...Sissy?  
  
"I see what you mean Od..."  
  
"Who would've thought it? I thought he and Yumi had a thing for each other."  
  
"Speaking of Yumi... Where is she? And where's Aelita?"  
  
"There they are!" Od exclaimed as he spotted Yumi and Aelita entering through the doors. Od gave a loud whistle to get their attention.  
  
"Hey Od, Jeremy." Yumi said as she sat down. Her voice was not in her cheery tone.  
  
"Hi Jeremy." Aelita said sitting next to him. "So you ready to start classes?"  
  
"What's wrong with Yumi?" Jeremy whispered to Aelita.  
  
"She found out that Ulrich's dating someone else." Aelita replied quietly.  
  
The whole group was quiet for a while until Aelita broke the silence.  
  
"I'm going to get some breakfast. Yumi you want anything?"  
  
"No...I'm fine."  
  
"You gotta eat something Yumi."  
  
"I'll just have some cereal." Yumi said with a sigh.  
  
"I'll come with you too Aelita." Jeremy said. And with that, he and Aelita walked over to the breakfast line.  
  
"What's wrong with you today Yumi?" Od asked.  
  
"Just...sick that's all." She answered quickly. As she looked up to she saw Ulrich and Sissy approaching. She struggled to hold back tears.  
  
"I don't know what he sees in her." Od said quietly to Yumi trying to make her feel better. "I mean could he pick any stupider girl in school?"  
  
This comment made Yumi feel slightly better. But she felt worse once Ulrich and Sissy sat down at their table... 


End file.
